


I love you, my King

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, KageTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, TsukiKage, tsukkikage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Kageyama has been away for too long and they missed each other so much.





	

“I'm home.” Kageyama announced when he got back home and got no answer back which didn't surprise him as it's 1.15 in the morning. He would be more surprised if his boyfriend’s still awake at that moment. He inhaled the scent of his house that smelt nothing in particular but it was home and he missed it. He has been travelling for 2 months and finally  _finally_ he could come back home. No matter how great the food and cuisine of other cultures or how comfy those five stars hotels’ beds were, it could never top his bed at home, when his favorite person is on that one bed.

Remembering that he quickly went to their shared bedroom and quietly entered it, tiptoeing to his bed where he sees Tsukishima sleeping soundly wrapped in blanket as the weather starts getting colder at this time of the year. He sat down on the bed and kissed the sleeping man on his cheeks, nose, forehead which caused Tsukishima to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes shocked to see Kageyama right next to him as he wasn't supposed to see the blue eyed male for another couple of days. Or did he get the dates all mixed up?

“Hey, did I forget about your arrival date?” He said still sounding sleepy while rubbing his eyes. Kageyama watched at how adorable the taller male simply doing that and man he missed him so much. Instead of answering the question that was directed to him, he connected their lips together and they fall into a familiar rhythm of tongue dancing inside each other’s mouth. Tsukishima pulled at the hem of his shirt and he instantly pulled it upwards to take it off. His hands start moving across Kageyama's very well defined abs and there had never been a time when Tsukishima's more grateful for his boyfriend being a professional athlete than that day. Kageyama starts leaving trails of kisses to his sharp jaw and neck not forgetting to leave behind marks.

“The royal highness is hasty today isn- uhh.” He tried to sound playful but failed when he let out a moan as Kageyama bites on his collarbone where he's so damn sensitive at.

The night was spent with them doing what they couldn’t do for the past couple of months.

* * *

“Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san send their regards.” Kageyama said after catching his breath for a few minutes. Tsukishima could only hum back but couldn’t help but smiled hearing that. He’s pretty sure Akaashi and Bokuto were doing the exact same thing they did just now, and until today he still couldn’t figure out why those two are so wrong yet so right for each other. Before letting his mind wander further about someone else’s boyfriend, he turned his head to the right to face Kageyama and let the back of his hand brushed the other male’s face. Kageyama turned to look back at him and grabbed the hand that was stroking his face and kissed it several times.

“I miss you too, Tobio.” Kageyama stopped his kissing trails and smiled sweetly at Tsukishima. A smile that only he has the privilege to witness and he’s not giving that away anytime soon. Kageyama sat up and went to fetch something inside his bag at the side of the bed and just as immediately faced him again with something in between his clasped hands. Tsukishima was curious as to what his boyfriend was holding, so he sat up to meet Kageyama’s dashing blue eyes that were reflected beautifully by the lights from the lamppost outside that managed to make its way through their closed curtain.

“Kei, I -uh- I got you something. So, I -urm- here.” His right hand carefully opened what appeared to be the lid of later Tsukishima figured out was a black box to reveal a shiny silver band and he stopped breathing for a second.

“I-I just, I missed you a lot and I never felt like wanting to be with someone this strong before. You don’t have to say yes, of course. It’s just me saying that I want you, Tsukishima Kei, and no one else. I want you today, tomorrow and forever always. I want to be with you all the time and I want to marry you. It doesn’t have to be tod-

“Yes.” Tsukishima finally managed to blurt out which stopped Kageyama from talking. 

“Yes!” He said it louder and he could feel tears gathering themselves at the back of his eyes as he reached out to Kageyama’s hands that was holding the box.

“Yes!! Of course I’ll marry you King.” They locked lips several times and Kageyama slipped the ring to Tsukishima’s ring finger. Tsukishima looked at his hand still trying to grasp the fact that he just got engaged. Few years ago he wasn’t all that into falling in love and getting married stuff, let alone to one King of the Court, Kageyama Tobio. But right now, he couldn’t imagine anyone he’d rather be with than him. He connected their foreheads together with a smile still glued to his face which no one could blame him for. “I love you, my King.” He whispered quietly just enough for the both of them to hear it. Kageyama laughed at that, one of his hands playing with Tsukishima’s hair at the back of his neck another one linking their hands together. 

“More than strawberry shortcake?” Tsukishima hummed as if he was considering the question to which both of them know all too well the answer of it.

“Yeah.”

“More than dinosaurs?”

“Okay, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Tsukishima pushed himself back so they could look at each other properly. Both still smiling. 

“Well, I love you more than volleyball.” To that, they both laughed loudly, didn’t care a single bit that maybe they’re disturbing their sleeping neighbors because they were too happy to care. 

“Okay, okay I love you more than dinosaurs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and feedbacks are highly appreciated.


End file.
